Unnamed races and cultures
This is a list of unnamed races and cultures :See also the category: races and cultures for a list of named races and cultures. By person * Exar's species * Gretkora's species * Neon's species * Not-Seven's species * Palnak's species * Sozlok's species * Suddon's species * Wruum's species * Z'on's species By homeworld * Drissana II natives * Gamma Argus II natives * Maltos IV natives * R'Riss natives * S'Sleen natives * S'Sliss natives * Tirek VIII natives * Vega Proxima natives * Zarta natives Co-joined species An unnamed species native to the Delta Quadrant were known to have members that were co-joined, with at least two individuals joined together. At one point the crew of the USS Voyager had business dealings with this species. Six months later the crew saw two females of this species in an erotic ad made by a computer virus that distributed unwanted ads onto Voyager. ( ) Intellivore creators An unnamed, ancient species existed long ago in another galaxy, before the formation of the Milky Way Galaxy, and would create the planet that would one day be known as the Intellivore. They were telepathically linked but were more independent and not fully a hive mind. They also developed amazing technology. At one point the species was becoming unable to reproduce, and started dying out. Some did not want their species to die at any price. That was how their new outlook of life had started, with the fear and rage of some of them infecting the whole species slowly. A member of this species discovered a process that was considered a legend on many planets. By devouring the energy of other's minds, one could trick one's own mind out of the knowledge of its own mortality. The mind forgets; only the body needs to be convinced, then life would go on forever. Members of the species preyed on one another while the new science was being developed. When it became a danger to hunt each other, they hunted other species in ships. But other species followed them to their homeworld and wrought revenge on it. So they stayed quiet for a while and preyed on one another again. Such behavior had settled itself into their culture as permissible, even respectable. Soon they had the idea of building a new world to travel about at their own whim to hunt. If their prey became difficult, then they would simply withdraw for a little while. So they built the world, which took a thousand years, and built matrices that would hold their disembodied intelligences to keep them safe and immortal. At this point the weak members of the species had died off. The minds inside the world's matrix were the hungriest, cleverest, and those that were the most in love with their own lives and the taste of others' minds and thoughts. They moved the planet around their galaxy, eventually eating all the intelligent species. Then they moved the planet out of the galaxy towards a cluster of stars that was forming into the Milky Way Galaxy and waited for intelligent life to form. ( }}) Robots thumb|upright|Two of the Robots The Robots were a race of robot encountered by the crew of the in 2366. The Robots were roughly humanoid in configuration, slightly taller than the average Human. They featured a large square head with an antenna, and two arms; the left sporting a manipulator hand, the right a ray gun, capable of firing a targeted beam or a wide-range knock-out beam. The Robots were created by a humanoid species about a million years prior to the 23rd century. The Robots, and their Master Computer were eventually left to fend for themselves and learned to repair and reproduce themselves. By the 23rd century the Robots' central power unit had begun to fail, in response they took remote control of the Enterprise and brought it into land on their planet, where they hoped to take the ship's engines apart and use the components to refuel their power supply. Once the Enterprise had landed the robots demanded the crew disembark and then neutralised them with their energy weapons, they then loaded the crew onto their robot transporter vehicles to move them to a holding site. Fortunately for the Enterprise crew one of these transporters spontaneously exploded while travelling through the Robots' city, allowing the crew to escape. The Enterprise crew persons who were freed found their way to the Master Computer where they learned of the Robots' history, but were then found by the Robots again, who demanded Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock comply in removing a power rod from the Enterprise or risk the Robots harming the rest of the crew. Kirk agreed, but also plotted against the Robots, using a cobalt container to transport the power rod once it was removed from the Enterprise s power unit. The combination of power rod and cobalt container created an explosive devise which would react fifteen minutes after its creation. Kirk hoped the Robots would not discover this unit it had already been fitted into their own power unit, however a rebellion by the rest of the Enterprise crew prompted the Robots to order Kirk to assist in installing the rod, placing Kirk and Spock dangerously close in time and place to the soon-to-be explosion. While installing the rod, Kirk noticed an emergency shut down button and then deliberately buckled the fuel rod so that it won't fit. He then suggested his Robot guard attempt to install the buckled rod, making use of its superior strength, and while the robot was distracted Kirk hit the emergency shut down, disabling the Robots. Kirk and Spock made a run for it, and were able to get to cover before the rod finally exploded, while further out from the blast zone the other robots all collapse as their power supply was cut off. ( ) Robot creator humanoids The Robot creator humanoids were a race of humanoids which up until about a million years prior to the 23rd century inhabited a planet where they built impressive cities and lived in a thriving society. The humanoids constructed an advanced computer, the Master Computer, and a race of Robots. However for reasons unknown the humanoids decided to abandon their planet, and their creations, leaving the Robots and Computer to fend for themselves. After a million years the robots had learned to repair and procreate and lived amongst the humanoid cities. One of the relics of the original civilization was a large statue of one of the humanoids which sat atop the Master Computer. ( ) Sentry creators This unnamed humanoid species created the Sentries in order to fight the Null which they had allowed to enter regular space from its subspace home when they attempted to travel through subspace but failed. ( ) Unnamed canine featured species An unnamed species with canine features existed in either the Alpha or Beta Quadrant in the 22nd century. At least one male individual was bipedal and diminutive, with long purple fur surrounding the face. This individual was rescued, along with the female Menaik Nimthu, by the crew of the from a Ware trading post in February of 2165. Both the Menaik and the Federation had not encountered this species before this point. Due to constant use by the Ware, the individual had a fair amount of brain damage and muscle atrophy, and probably would not have remembered where he was from if he regained lucidity. A couple of days later, both he and Nimthu were beamed out by Ware battleships that were sent to retrieve them. ( ) Unnamed Ware-using civilization A thriving civilization that almost entirely utilized Ware-generated technology existed in either the Alpha or Beta Quadrant in the 22nd century. This civilization had set up an elaborate system of ritual and dependence on the Ware, and they considered it an honor to be selected for sacrifice so that one's family and neighbors might thrive. The crew of the met this civilization on May 21, 2165, right after visiting the Kyraw homeworld. Captain Reed tried to warn them about the Ware, but they considered his words as heresy, and they unleashed automated orbital drones that the Ware had given them to defend their planet from raiders, forcing the Pioneer to retreat. There was no need to call for backup on the Pioneer s part, as a fleet of eight ships couldn't overthrow an entire government, and there seemed to be no one on the planet who wanted them to. After this incident, a few starship crews listened to the warnings, but others, like this civilization, deemed the price in lives minor enough to be worth paying. ( ) Unnamed war-like species (Magellanic Clouds) A war-like species existed a half million years ago in the Magellanic Clouds. They were aggressive and had conquered a large part of the Clouds. The Hive eventually made contact with this species while exploring their own part of space, which led to the Hive building warships for the first time to defend themselves. The Hive won some battles against them, but their strength was too great. This caused the Hive to make the Crossing into the Milky Way Galaxy. The species could not follow, as their ships were not able to spend long periods away from fuel. ( ) Vertical-mouthed species [[file:vertical mouthed alien.jpg|thumb|A member of the species from the Enterprise-D in 2369.]] This humanoid species had a distinctive vertical mouth, the upper part of which was bifurcated forming a small inverted triangle. They had hairless heads with prominent cheek bones and brow ridges, their skin was covered in small nodules, and they had two truncated bat wing-like ears. ( ) They were known to the United Federation of Planets as early as the year 2327, as a member of this species was a spectator of a game of dom-jot at the Bonestell Recreation Facility near Starbase Earhart. ( ) Another individual was aboard the in 2369 and contributed a DNA sample to Doctor Beverly Crusher in sickbay. ( -deleted scene; ) One member of this species was a known criminal, and a "wanted poster" was displayed in Deep Space 9's security office. ( ; ) Other individuals were regular visitors to DS9, or station residents. ( ) External link * category:lists Unnamed